


Saindo da cova

by libelulacolorida



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd-centric, Time Travel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libelulacolorida/pseuds/libelulacolorida
Summary: Seu dia não tinha sido um dos melhores, mas acordar no caixão era o fundo do poço. Jason só queria saber onde se metera.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 11





	Saindo da cova

Jason estava começando a se arrepender de ter aceitado sair em patrulha com os morcegos, primeiro por eles terem o atrapalhado. E daí que ele estava batendo em um criminoso, Dick? Aquilo não importava.

E outra a arrogância de Damian, custou a Jason seu melhor capacete e o segundo Robin foi obrigado a usar apenas uma máscara que cobria os olhos, agora uma pancada na cabeça não seria nada legal.

E então Dick tinha que ficar parado que nem um idiota e não perceber o laser que vinha por trás e Jason tinha que ser um idiota maior ainda e proteger Nightwing do laser.

— Hood!— Gritou um de seus irmãos, mas Todd não saberia quem era e então surgiu uma luz brilhante o cegando momentaneamente.

...

Estava escuro e era difícil de respirar o suor brotava em sua testa e seu coração parecia querer sair do peito se sentia sufocado.

— Dick?! Damian?! — Chamou seus irmãos, eles deviam está por perto mas não obteve nenhuma resposta. Sua respiração começava a acelerar.

— Por favor...por favor... Não!

Jason sabia que estava em um caixão seu coração batia forte no peito ele mesmo conseguiria ouvi-lo, suas mãos estavam frias e sentiu como que engolindo uma pedra de gelo, começou a esmurrar com força o caixão.

Não... não... não

Sua ansiedade o atormentava.

Não conseguia sair, estava sem ar.

Respirava freneticamente e parecia que a cada golfada de ar diminuía o oxigênio.

Jason enfiou as unhas na madeira do caixão em seu desespero pouco importava se as deixassem quebradas e sangrando.

Quando saiu de algumas forma em seu desespero e medo, Jason respirou pela boca e vomitou, lágrimas quentes e grossas escorriam por suas bochechas. Ajoelhado no chão começou a respirar profundamente para se acalmar.

Depois em um impulso se levantou e correu como um louco planejava encontrar uma de suas casas e lá lamber suas feridas.

...

Era estranho, mas suas casas não pareciam realmente suas casas, duas das principais parecia abandonada há anos e sua favorita tinha gente já lá.

Jason não sabia dizer o que tinha acontecido, mas começava a ter uma ideia.

Teria ele morrido por causa daquele raio? Seria que ele ficara morto por alguns anos?

— Droga! — Rosnou zangado e pertubado. Perder tanto tempo assim e onde estaria seus companheiros de equipe? E Batman e os morcegos estariam ainda vivos? Quando tempo teria se passado?

Havia sido enterrado de novo ao invés de cremado, provavelmente não achavam que ele voltaria outra vez.  
— Droga, B! Nós combinamos!


End file.
